


The Fluffy Menace

by Sanrodri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanrodri/pseuds/Sanrodri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Harry buys Draco a kitten for his birthday. WARNING: FLUFF AND CUTENESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fluffy Menace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PedanticDictionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedanticDictionary/gifts).



> For PedanticDictionary

"A Kitten, Harry, is obviously superior to any dog."

Draco and Harry stood in the muggle pet shop, pressed against a window containing two orange kittens and a black one.

"But cats don't do anything! Dogs play fetch with you, and they protect you, an-"

"We are getting a kitten, Harry. You promised me a pet for my birthday, so I get to make the decisions."  
Harry sighed. Why did he even try?

"Ok. What about that one to the left?"

"A  _ginger_ kitten? You've been spending too much time with those Weasleys. We are getting the black one. It even looks like you."

Draco smirked and Harry looked at the ball of black messy fur staring back at him with large green eyes.

"Oh, alright."

* * *

"Harry! Have you found it?!"

"No! The blasted thing zipped by me and disappeared again! Who sells magical animals at a muggle pet shop?!"

Harry threw a pillow from his bed in a random direction, hoping to at least hit the invisible and frighteningly fast animal.

Draco shouted from the other room.

"WHAT WAS THAT I HEARD?! ARE YOU THROWING THINGS? IF YOU HARM SPARTACUS, I WILL-"

"YOU NAMED HIM SPARTACUS!?"

A crash sounded from the kitchen and Harry ran out, bumping into Draco who had come from the laundry room.

"Watch yourself, Potter."

"I told you not to call me tha- Shhhh!"

The kitten had appeared and was walking on top of the kitchen counter, unraveling a roll of paper towels and mewing happily.

"Spartacus is rather adorable isn't he?"

Harry gaped at the blond. In less than thirty minutes, the magical kitten had knocked over three lamps, destroyed a vase that had been a wedding gift from Mrs. Weasley, and had clawed its way through all of the sofa cushions. How could he find that fur ball adorable?

"Draco…it's a menace. You should have named the bloody thing Voldy for all the trouble it's caused!"

"Or perhaps I should have named him Harry?"

"What?" Harry glared at Draco.

"When you first moved in with me, you broke several of my dishes, you destroyed a priceless hand carved dining table that has been in my family for generations, yo-"

"I thought someone was trying to attack us!"

"You purposefully threw out my good linens, y-"

"I can only handle so much Slytherin green in my bedro-"

"You almost burned down my kitche-"

"I was cooking you a thank you dinne-"

"AND you scratched the coffee table. My  _favorite_  piece of furniture in this house." Harry had nothing to say about that. He had been reading a Quidditch magazine with his feet on top of the table, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to be doing that. "If I lived through the first few months with you without suffering from a heart attack, I can definitely take care of a kitten. Oh, look!" Spartacus was curled up in a bed of paper towels. His body rose and fell quietly as he purred in his sleep. Harry supposed that maybe the darn thing was cute after all. "He's brilliant."

Draco tiptoed to the bedroom and came back with the cage they had used to bring Spartacus home. He gently scooped up the kitten and placed him inside before locking the door.

"We're taking him to a trainer, first thing in the morning."

"So we get to keep him?"

Harry grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Well if you kept me, what's one more little menace."

Draco smirked and tugged at Harry from his belt loops.

"I seem to recall you owing me one more birthday present."

Harry slipped off his shirt and walked toward their bedroom as he called back:

"Fine! But this time, I make the decisions."


End file.
